Fencing
Fencing the quickness full skill note this file is not for the physicality skill archaic fighting nor the specialisation in fencing found within. Narrow Profile Fencing is the art of fighting a duel with a single opponent, anyone with the fencing skill may offer their opponent a narrow profile. select an opponent they have -10 to hit you because you are facing them side on exposing the minimum area to them, all other opponents get +10 to hit you due to your focusing one the other duellist, this does not require a roll. but does require a minimum skill of 20 Combat manoeuvres fencing gives you access to the following combat manoeuvres thrust: minor action a strike designed to speed past defence, fencers may call target limbs for half the normal penalty when using thrust , deals minor damage slash: half action, deals large damage backslash: blades only full action, you may re roll one of the dice, deals small damage +fencing bonus fencing parry: a fencer may prepare their parries as minor actions in their own turns, each parry prepared can be executed as free actions with -5 per two parries. otherwise the fencer may parry normally as a free action (without preperation) at -10 per two parries en garde: a quick action , this must be the first action you perform that turn, entering the state of en garde doubles the penalties for narrow profile, and allows parries to be performed at no penalty, for prepared parries, and half penalty for unprepared parries, attacking carries a -10 penalty in en garde as you are focused on protecting your skinny hide, flick only : action cannot be parried or blocked the blade flicks around , inflicts only minor damage, chance of weapon breaking, allows for strikes on usually inaccessible locations (such as the back, on a forward facing opponent) riposte: a minor action , you must prepare a riposte in your turn, if you successfully parry an opponent you may immediately make any fencing manoeuvre as a free action (usually a thrust slash or feint, but you may also skip backwards, lunge, ect) with a -2 penalty for every action you've performed in your own turn. arrow lunge: full action a special thrust that can cover distance equal to your quickness bonus before striking, add your fencing bonus+quickness bonus to the small damage inflicted, feint: a quick action for a fencer, this feint works a little differently to other feints there are 3 kinds of feint a fencer may perform, the fencer may make as many feints as they have quick actions left, though there is a cumulative -5 penalty after the first two , the effects of a feint last until the end of the fencers next turn. beat- involves deliberately striking the opponents weapon in order to provoke a reaction, or simply to knock the weapon aside, beat can be used to impose a -5 penalty to your opponents parry/block manoeuvres step- also known as half lunge , the fencer stamps their foot in an attempt to startle the opponent or provoke an early counter attack, step gives the opponent -5 to their counterstrike/riposte and strike manoeuvres false thrust- the classic false attack, gives the opponent a -10 to dodge but only against attacks from you, the fencer is not well suited to group melee and provides no bonus to an allies attack Skill Specialisations. : note the dam+ values for these weapons can be found in the equipment section. fencing skill. Category:Full skill description Category:Fighting skills Category:Quickness skills